To assemble an externally operable anti-reverse selector, an actuator is generally inserted from the outside of a reel and is secured separately from the inside of the reel housing so as to permit the desired movement of the actuator. Exemplary is the anti-reverse actuator disclosed in the application of Henry L. Neufeld, accorded Ser. No. 113,236, and filed Jan. 17, 1980. A solid, substantially cylindrically-shaped stem is extended through a sleeve in the rear portion of the reel housing. An expanded head, through which the actuator is manipulated, carries a protrusion which coacts with a pair of detent slots at the exterior of the housing. A hemispherical boss is formed at the interior end of the stem, which is operably engageable with an anti-reverse drag arm. To assemble the actuator, the stem is extended through the housing after which a retaining clip must be assembled within an annular groove on the interiorly protruding portion of the stem. The clip retains the stem and provides a spring force to urge the protrusion into the detent slots.